


An Innocent

by Kristylee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tape Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/pseuds/Kristylee
Summary: Bedelia talks to a reporter at TattleCrime.com*note: Bedelia speaks about being held captive. If you are sensitive to that, proceed with caution. Nothing gets graphic, but, fair warning.





	An Innocent

Is it on? 

All right. You won't put my location in the article?

[My sources and subjects are always safe.]

What do you want to know? How they treated me? What they did with my leg? What I was fed? It's been years. They haven't been caught. I couldn't go to the authorities.

They would find me. They can still… 

[Yes, they will in all probability read the article when its published.]

… I know. Psychopaths are often flattered by themselves. It’s been...years. 

[A rustle of clothing, a sigh.]

Can I smoke here?

[A match strikes, a cigarette burns]

It’s a precaution in case they find me. He never… he would never eat a smoker. A drug addict. The meat needed to be clean. H-Hannibal often told Will the proper way to prepare a meal, depending on the cut of meat. I don’t recall many of his speeches; I was often sedated. I smoke the cheapest brand I can find. It would offend him.

I was… 

They kept me healthy. I ate well and stayed hydrated. I believe they wanted to let me go. Once they got what they wanted from me, Will taking too much pleasure in it, they became bored. I didn't struggle. That bored Will, I think. Something was different about him. Heavier. He did not fear himself any longer. It's a dangerous sentiment when a killer decides he has no guilt.

Some killers make a conscious decision to. Not. Fucking. Care. That was always Will Graham's problem; he cared about people because he had empathy. He felt sympathy for the victims, for little birds fallen from their nests. His instinct now...is to crush things.

[A long pause. A stifled clearing of throat. Pen scratches across paper.]

Something must have changed him. They didn’t discuss it. I don’t remember if they did or not. A lot of my time there is a blur. A whirring of a bone saw, the smell of cooked meat. They stood close, attached, I think, by the hip. Something… something before my kidnap brought them closer together. They acted, they seemed like lovers. I'm unsure whether Hanninal can feel love or its approximation, however. However, when he spoke to Will Graham, he seemed almost changed as well. His human suit he so often donned was somehow more realistic. I couldn't truly see through it when Will placed a hand on his shoulder or looked at him over a plate.

[A sob.]

I don’t know, truly what changed between them. Hannibal, very early on, was infatuated with that man. Our therapy sessions, sometimes focused totally on Will, their friendship, their dynamic and what Hannibal hoped it could have been. I suppose is. Is, now. What it...is, now.

Are we almost through, Miss Lounds? Can I take a break?

###


End file.
